Hello and Goodbye
by Lekta
Summary: Various couples and moments between them ROMY, LANCITTY, JOTT, KURMANDA, JUBLIEEBOBBY
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Remy and Rogue have had a difficult relationship, with him being a flirt and her being untouchable. Rogue thought that Remy was just playing her and Remy thought so too. But really in the end, they made the perfect couple. Where others would've given up when they found out that Rogue was untouchable, Remy accepted the challenge. They flirt constantly and they annoy each other but they are truly in love. Rogue and Remy are my favorite couple, as soon as Gambit comes in the movies, she better be paired with him. I know that she originally dated Iceman but he wasn't gonna last. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-men Evolution **

"Yah can't leave..." she whispered, voice hoarse. He sighed and looked at her. Her face was shielded by her two white bangs. She continued to stare at her hands, they were shaking.

"Remy dun wanna go, chere, you know dat. He has no choice." The Cajun ran his fingers through his hair. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"What do ya mean? Yah have no choice!" Rogue yelled angrily. Standing up, her face was red and tears pooled in her eyes.

"He's my pere, Rogue." Remy tried to explain.

"Since when! Tell me, when has he ever cared about ya!" Rogue yelled. Remy sighed.

"I know, chere but-" Remy tried to explain but Rogue cut him short.

"But what! Suddenly Daddy Dearest pops out of the blue and tells ya to jump and ya do it! He hasn't ever been there for ya Remy, not unless he had somethang ta gain. Ah've been there for ya Remy, since tha beginning." Rogue whispered.

Remy walked over to Rogue and enveloped her into his arms. Rogue wouldn't look at him. She was mad. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her and now he was leaving, maybe forever. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair. Nothing in her life could ever be perfect, she loved Remy.

"Chere, look at me," Remy held Rogue at arm's length. Rogue shook her head and continued to look at the floor. Remy lifted her chin up with his finger. Her emerald eyes were filled with tears and she had tearstains down her cheeks. Her lip quivered slightlyand she wiped her eyes angrily.

"Please, dun cry, cherie. Smile for Remy, hein?" The Cajun said. Rogue couldn't smile.

"When will ya be back?"

Remy sighed and looked away, "dun know chere. But Remy will be back."

"How do Ah know that! Ah can't live without ya Cajun..."

"You're making this Swamp Rat blush, chere."

"Ah'm being serious."

Remy sighed, "I know."

"Promise me,"

"Promise ya what, chere"

"Promise me, ya'll come back. That ya'll come back tah me."

"Remy promises chere, I promise."

Remy hugged Rogue and she cried into his shoulder. Her one true love was leaving and Rogue was at a loss at what to do. This was something that Remy had to do, he needed to do it alone. Rogue understood that, but that didn't make his leaving any less painful.

In the beginning Rogue found the Cajun Alcolyte, annoying and arrogant. He seemed determined to flirt with every girl, no matter what challenge presented itself. Remy constantly flirted with Rogue, despite her being untouchable. She had treated him with as much loathing as she could muster but still he continued. Rogue knew what he wanted, she was a challenge. Remy was determined to win over the Untouchable Goth. But when it really counted, Remy was there. At first as a friendly face and then as her first love.

Rogue had tamed Remy, made him a one woman man.

Remy had taught Rogue to love, to allow her to trust others and accept that she wasn't alone.

It didn't matter that they were enemies, that she was untouchable and that he was a thief. In the end, all they ever really cared about was each other. Remy would stare at her, trying to memorize her every feature. Rogue would lie awake, carressing the card he had given her and pondering over his words.

_You're not alone, chere. Ya got people watchin' over you_

That was true, Rogue had not only the X-men but a certain Cajun Charmer. He would never let her come to harm. He was always watching over her, like a guardian angel. Rogue was never truly alone, she had people who would constantly be there for her. Remy had opened her eyes and showed her, her true family.

"Ah love ya Cajun." Rogue whispered, finally able to get the words out.

"I love ya too, chere." Remy pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. He reluctantly pulled away from her and with one last glance, the Cajun left the room.

Rogue wrapped her arms around herself. She watched his back, his trenchcoat billowing behind him. She watched him walk away from her. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she continued to stare at his back till he was out of sight. He was leaving, yes but something inside of Rogue told her that he'd be back. Yes, Remy was gone but not forever. True love could conquer all, it could withstand time. Yes, he would be back, Rogue had only to wait.

**Yeah well there it is, I know it was short and I'm hoping the others will be longer. I love it so much. It's very touching, very sad but it doesn't seem like a true fanfic. If you guys haven't noticed, my writing's improved slightly. I'm adding a lot more detail and explaining myself more. No flames, but constructive criticism is okay. If you have a critcism make it sound nice I have a tendency to take everything to heart, I get depressed easily. Ask any of my friends, I'm also very hard on myself and this often gives me poor performance. Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll see you all (hopefully) next chapter. O.O**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: w00t! Here's to another chapter, Remy won't come back till later but he will come back. It's always happy endings with me. This is where Lance and Kitty break up and where Rogue would normally comfort Kitty, she's being all depressed and moody. Someone very special will be there for Kitty. Tell me if ya like it, tell me if ya don't ****(but be gentle) Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-men Evolution, I wish I did...**

Kitty Pryde hated going to school. People sneered at her in the hallways and often knocked her books out of her hands. Then they would laugh as she scrambled to pick up all her stuff. Her locker was at the other end of the school and it was the furthest locker from her first period class. Principal Kelly had decide that all the mutant students should be separated from each other, to prevent them banding together. There was only one good thing about her locker being where it was.

Lance Alvers.

He and Kitty had been going out for a year now, sure they were enemies but Lance had been sincere in his feelings for her, even if he had some "misgiuded efforts" in showing them. He explained to Kitty all about being a mutant, they had grown closer and closer until they sort of became an item. Some of the X-Men dissaproved but Kitty ignored them and just continued to live her life. They sure made a splash, with her crisp preppy clothing and his grunge wear. Her sleek ponytail and perfectly coordinated outfit against his ripped jeans and wrinkly vintage tee, his hair hanging in his eyes.

Kitty saw him by her locker and her stomach did a little flip-flop. Her heartbeat sped up as she moved closer. She patted down her hair and checked herreflection in the window. She hurried over to him, clutching her books to her chest.

"Umm, h-hi Lance," Kitty stammered. He gave her a small smile.

"Oh. Hi Kitty."

"So, um, like, what's up?" Kitty unconciously twirled a piece of hair.

"Nothing."

"That's cool."

"Listen Kitty, I need to talk to you." Lance sighed.

"Okay. Like, what about?" Kitty asked, brightly.

"I wanna break up." Lance said. Kitty just stared stupidly.

"What?"

"I realized that it's just time for us to move on." Lance said. Kitty nodded.

"Okay then," Kitty said, just as the bell rang signaling the start of first period. She grabbed all the books she needed and started to run away.

"Bye Lance, I'll, like, see you later!" Kitty called over her shoulder. Lance shrugged and walked away. Kitty took her seat and took out her books, an impassive look on her face.

Rogue walked out of her first class, running her fingers lovingly over the grooved edges of the Queen of Hearts, she was completely oblivious to everything around her. Out of habit, she weaved her way through the crowds with ease and dropped by her locker. Out of nowhere a hand reached up and snatched the card from her hands.

"Well looky here boys, what has the little goth got?" a voice sneered from behind Rogue. She whirled around and stared at the Bayville Jocks. Duncan was holding Remy's card in his hands. Rogue glared at them.

"Give it back," she said in a deadly voice. The Jocks laughed. Duncan smirked.

"Nah, don't think I will." He said, nonchalantly.

"Besides, she didn't say please," one of the jocks said. The other laughed.

"Yeah, you didn't say please," Duncan sneered.

"Ah'm not gonna say please ta a bunch of people who don't know tha meaning of the word." Rogue said.

"What?" one of Duncan's troupe said stupidly.

"She called us stupid man," Duncan said.

Just then, Scott, Kurt, Bobby, Kitty and Sam were walking down the hall.

"Problem here, Duncan?" Scott asked cooly. Duncan smirked.

"Nope, no problem." Duncan said and as if in slow motion ripped the playing card in half. Laughing the whole while. Rogue watched the two halves flitter to the ground and turned her angry emerald eyes on Duncan. She lunged at him but Scott and Kurt help her back. The Jocks walked away laughing.

"Rogue! What the heck has gotten into you?" Scott asked, once Rogue had calmed down, a bit.

"Nothing," she mumbled, picking up the two pieces of the card and walking out of the building.

"Does she know that ve still have school?" Kurt asked the rest of the boys. They shrugged and walked back into the school.

Kitty ran out of the school, ready for lunch. She walked over to the picnic table and sat down. Lance was walking toward her with a smile on his face and an arm around some girl, she was dressed in a tight purple dress and extremely pointy heels. Her hair was a vibrant brown and she appeared to be completely at ease.

Hang on. Why was his arm around that girl? He never put his arm around Kitty before. He wouldn't even hold hands with her.

"Lance! Lance!" Kitty called. Lance looked up and so did the girl. They looked at her, laughed and walked in the opposite direction. Completely dumbfounded, Kitty raced to catch up with them.

"Lance, I've never met your friend before, like, do you go to Bayville High?" Kitty asked.

The girl laughed, "yeah."

"Kitty, this is my girlfriend Teresa," Lance explained gently as if he was talking to a young child.

"What? B-b-b-but I'm, like, your girlfriend." Kitty stammered.

"Not anymore. We broke up this morning. Teresa asked me out and I said yes." Lance shook his head. Teresa laughed.

"Oh. Okay then. Like, bye!"

Kitty forced a smile on her face as her eyes grew watery. She dashed away and didn't stop running until she hit the Bayville Park.

Kitty sat down on the park bench and buried her face in her hands. Her sobs echoed throughout the somewhat empty park. Her nose was runny and her eyes were red but still the tears continued to come. She wiped her eyes and started looking in her pockets for a tissue.

"Here you are." A Russian accented voice said. Kitty looked up and took the hankerchief that was handed to her. She wiped her eyes and looked up into the warm brown eyes of a familiar face. That was Colossus, one of Magneto's Alcolytes. Kitty knew she should have walked away or even feel alittle bit wary and defensive around him but she was too miserable.

"Why are you feeling so sad?" He asked, sitting beside her.

"M-m-my boyfriend broke up with me. We had been dating for a year and then he just tells me it's over. I saw him with his new girlfriend. His arm w-was around her shoulders. He'd never done that to me." Kitty sniffled.

"My name is Piotr Rasputin, I am from Russia. What is your name?" The Russian Alcolyte asked.

"Kitty Pryde. Thank you for the hankerchief. It was nice of you." Kitty thanked Piotr.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Katya." Piotr said.

"Katya?" Kitty asked, curious.

Piotr gave a shy smile, "it's your name in my language."

Kitty smiled.

"Thank you for listening to me. It was very nice of you." Kitty said. Piotr stood up.

"It was no problem, Katya. I must be going now." Piotr said.

"Bye. Maybe I'll, like, see you around again sometime." Kitty said.

"Yes, that would be quite nice. Don't worry Katya, things will all work out." Piotr said. He smiled, shyly at her and walked away. Kitty smiled back at him and felt happy again. The day hadn't been so bad after all.

**Well here's the second chapter, I had to add the part with Duncan. I know that was sort of a cliche (dumb jocks) but you do know that in the show, Duncan sounds pretty dumb. Not the type of person Jean should ever be linked with. Anyways, I'll try to update sooner next time. My cousin's being a butthead and won't let me watch Family Guy, ugh, why do I have to be related to him?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Right then, um, let's see, not many people write Scott and Jean going on a date and I figured why the hell not! So this is what happens when the likeliest couple go on a date (FINALLY!) Because really it would be fun to see Scott get all blushy at Jean and Jean get all blushy at Scott. Finally, boy with the permanet stick up his ass can loosen up a bit. Of course, Scott wants the night to be perfect and does his best to make this Jean's most memorable date. Here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men Evolution...**

Today was the day, today Scott Summers was going to ask Jean Grey out on a date. Of course Scott being Scott, had absolutely no idea how to ask a girl out on a date. So he consulted the tablets of dating, The Soap Operas. According to Days of Our Lives, there were only two scenarios that would level up to the severity of the "first date."

**Scenario #1**

**(Jean and Kitty are talking. Suddenly front door bursts open and Scott drives in on a motorcycle wearing leather) **

**Scott: Jean, babe, you and me, date, Friday night. (sexy smile)**

**Jean: (dazed, dreamy look) Sure Scott...**

**Kitty: Like, wow, Jean! You're so lucky! You're going out on a date with Scott Summers! The hottest, dreamiest guy ever!**

**(Scott oscar-winning smile)**

**Scott: Catch ya later babes. (drives off)**

**Jean and Kitty: Whatever you say Scott! (dreamy sigh)**

Or...

**Scenario #2**

**(Jean and Kitty are talking. Big, goop monster comes and grabs Jean)**

**Kitty: Oh My God! Is there, like, anyone who can save Jean?**

**(Scott appears in rendition of Superman's costume)**

**Scott: Never fear, Super Scott is here! (puffs out chest)**

**Jean: HELP! SAVE ME SCOTT! SAVE ME! **

**(Scott uses imaginary superstrength and defeats monster. Catches Jean in arms)**

**Jean: (swoons) My hero! How can I ever thank you for saving my life? 1**

**Scott: How about going out with me Friday night?**

**Jean: Of course Scott! (big, sloppy kiss)**

**(Scott carries Jean to his bedroom where...)**

"Scott? Scott ah're ya in there?" A Southern voice broke Scott out of his thoughts, followed by several raps on the head.

"Huh? What? Oh. Hi Rogue." Scott shook his head.

"Are ya okay?" The two-toned asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine, why?" Scott asked, pouring orange juice into his cereal. Rogue gave him a look as he salted his hand.

"Umm, no reason..." Rogue trailed off. Scott shrugged and bit his hand.

"YEOWWWWW!" He shrieked. Rogue fell off her chair laughing, tears running down her face. Scott glared at her but this only caused her to laugh harder.

"Hmpph," Scott grunted, leaving the kitchen. Leaving the Southerner to her fit of laughter.

* * *

Scott walked into the foyer where Jean and Kitty were about to leave. Scott ran to catch up with her. The audience had taken a poll and decided that **Scenario #1** was the best choice. 

"Jean! Hey Jean!" Scott called. Jean turned around.

"Yeah Scott?" Jean asked. Scott blushed.

"Well, um, I, you...blabelibokfilooo" Scott said, becoming tongue-tied. Jean and Kitty looked at him confused.

"He's asking if ya want to go out Frahday nahght," Rogue said, translating the gibberish. Jean looked at him.

"Is that true Scott?" She asked. He nodded.

"Sure, I'll go out with you. Wait for me in foyer, at eight?" Jean said. Scott just stared at her. Rogue rolled her eyes and 'thwaped' him upside the head.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Okay, uh..." Scott said. Jean smiled.

"Great! See you later!" Jean said following Kitty out the door.

"Yeah...later..." Scott said with a dopey smile on his face. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Y'know Cyke. Jean's gone." Rogue informed him.

"Huh? What?" Scott snapped out of his reverie.

"Nevahmahnd," Rogue rolled her eyes and began to walk away.

"Umm, Rogue? Thanks for all your help." Scott thanked her. Rogue smiled.

"Yah're welcome Scott." She replied.

"But how did you know,what I was trying to say?" Scott asked.

"Ya were acting more googoo-eyed about Jean than usual.Ah alsocaught ya watching Days of Our Lives," Rogue laughed. Scott blushed and quickly scampered out of the room. Rogue rolled her eyes and pulled the taped up Queen of Hearts out of her pocket. Tears threatened to spill forth but she sucked them back and ran upstairs to her room.

**FRIDAY NIGHT**

**Scott's Room**

Scott was all ready for his date with Jean. He had reserved the table at the classiest restaurant, Le Nuit Etoile and had rented the classiest (and most expensive) tuxedo at the store. He was all ready for this night. It would be perfect. Whistling a happy tune, Scott went downstairs to wait for the girl of his dreams. 2

**Jean's Room**

Kitty walked into Jean's room and sat down on her bed. Jean was posing in front of her mirror, wearing a khaki skirt and a t-shirt.

"Umm, Jean?" Kitty asked.

"Mmm?" Jean said, picking off some lint from her blouse.

"You aren't, like, planning to wear that out on your date with Scott, are you?" Kitty asked, nervously.

"Yeah, why not?" Jean asked, looking at the younger girl.

"Cause Scott's all dressed up in a, like, tuxedo. I think he's planning to take you somewhere special." Kitty informed her.

"Please tell me you're joking?" Jean pleaded. Kitty shook her head.

"Ugh, what am I gonna do? I don't have anything really fancy!" Jean collapsed on her bed.

"I'll help you! We'll figure out a brand new outfit!" Kitty said, brightly. She ran over to Jean's closet and began to pull things out.

"Uh, Kitty!" Jean yelled, when a pile of shirts landed oh her head.

"Oops, like, sorry" Kitty blushed. The closet was almost empty and they had yet to find a dress for Jean.

"AHA!" Kitty cried trimphant. She emerged from the closet a little black dress in her hands.

"I can't believe I forgot about this! Thanks Kitty!" Jean gushed, hugging the petite brunette and running into the bathroom to change.

Kitty smiled, content and left the room.

**Foyer**

Jean glided down the stairs wearing a gorgeous black dress with matching opal necklace and earrings. She was holding a clutch. Scott's mouth dropped open in shock. She looked gorgeous.

"Ready to go Scott?" Jean asked, smiling.

"Yeah," Scott mumbled, holding out his arm for her to take it. Jean complied and they left the mansion

**Restaurant**

Jean and Scott were seated at a table.

"Bonjour. Bienvenue and welcome to Le Nuit Etoile. My name is Jacques and I will be your waiter tonight. What would you like to order?" A waiter came to their table and asked them. Scott and Jean quickly looked down at their menus, however everything was in French and they couldn't tell what was what.

"Can we have some of this," Scott said, pointing at the menu. The waiter upturned his nose.

"Mais oui and what would you like to drink?" The waiter asked, snobbily.

"Two cokes." Scott said.

"We do not serve ze cola here. Only wine." The waiter said in disgust. Scott looked down, embarassed.

"Well, we're not big drinkers." Scott tried to explain. The waiter sniffed again, in disgust.

"Two waters den." The waiter said, taking their menus and walking away.

Scott and Jean sat their in silence. Jean looked around the restaurant while Scott fiddled with his many forks.

"Scott?" Jean asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but, I hate this restaurant." Jean said.

"Bu-"

"No. let me finish. All this fancy stuff is nice for some people but it's just not me."

"Jea-"

"And I really hate to say this. I know you planned this big night but I'm really just happy catching a movie and catching a burger."

"Jean!" Scott yelled, all the people in the restaurant looked at him. He blushed.

"What is it Scott?" Jean asked, blushing in embarassment.

"I couldn't agree with you more. I only went all out because I wanted to impress you." Scott said. Jean let out a breath.

"You wanna get out of here?" Scott asked. Jean smiled.

"That's the best idea you've had all day." Scott threw a few dollars on the table and linked his arm through Jean's. They left the restaurant.

From there, they went to grab a burger and then went to go see the new action movie. They got odd looks in both places because of their wardrobe. But Scott and Jean were oblivious to anything besides each other. Finally it came the end of the date, Scott and Jean stood on the mansion's doorstep.

"Well goo-" Scott started to say. Jean captured Scott's lips in hers. A long, slow kiss enfolded leaving both participants breathless.

"Thanks for a great time Scott." Jean said, going into the mansion. Kurt 'bamfed' in front of Scott.

"Scott, how vas your date, man?" Kurt asked.

"It was perfect.."

**That's it! Hope ya liked it! Please review and again, no flames! Bye y'all!**

**1 Jean: Mah hero! (in Southern accent)**

**(Rogue comes in, angry)**

**Rogue: Hey! Ah'm the only one here with Ah Southern accent! (jumps on Jean and starts attacking her) **

**I have nothing against Jean but I thought this was funny. The only that irked me was when Rogue absorbs Jean in _Power Surge. _Rogue absorbs Jean and Scott runs over to Rogue cause Jean is talking through Rogue's body. When Jean falls unconcious, he runs over to her and leaves Rogue (Jean isn't talking through Rogue anymore) (That BASTARD!)**

**2 "Whistling a happy tune, Scott went downstairs to wait for the girl of his dreams"**

**(chibi avalonusagi pops into the picture)**

**AvalonUsagi: Unfortunately he gets stuck with JEAN! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Okay, I realized that I didn't have any New Recruit couples...and that's very BAD! I like the New Recruits, they're funny and Jamie is so cute! I'll most likely be adding more New Recruit couples like, Amara and Roberto, Sam and Rahne and you can give me ideas for more. KK? Byez!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution...**

Jubilee was sick.

Her head pounded, her throat ached, she couldn't breathe through one nostril, her coughs echoed throughout the hall, she was nauseous and she had hot-and-cold flashes. She refused to get out of bed and her roommate had gone to get Mr.McCoy. The good doctor condemned her to bed rest, sleep, cough medicine and Tylenol. And if that wasn't enough, the X-Men had to go on a mission and the New Recruits went out, leaving her alone, or so she thought.

There was a knock on her bedroom door. Jubilee groaned, not wanting to get up. Her cold was distracting her curiousness at who could be at the door, when no one was home. Thinking it was just Logan or the Professor coming to check on her.

"Come in," Jubilee called, giving a tiny cough. The door opened and instead of the Professor or Logan entering her room, Bobby Drake stood in the doorway.

"BOBBY! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Jubilee shrieked throwing a pillow at him. Bobby ran away from the screaming banshee otherwise known, as Jubilation Lee. Jubilee covered her face in her hands. She had absolutely no make uo on and her hair was sticking up at odd angles, no way was she going to let a boy see her like this.

Filled with new-found adrenaline, she grabbed all her stuff and scurried into the bathroom across the hall. She changed her pajamas, put on concealer and foundation, lipgloss and brushed her hair, drowning it in hair products. Satisfied, Jubilee snuck back into her room. The medication she had taken was relieving most of her symptoms, if not all.

"Umm, Jubilee...Hank told me to take care of you. And I have some chicken noodle soup...can I come in without fearing for my life?" Bobby said from the otherside of the door. Jubilee gave an un-ladylike snort.

"Sure, Bobby, you can come in." The door opened and Bobby came in carrying a tray of food. He placed it on her night table and grabbed a chair to sit on.

"There's chicken noodle soup with crackers, orange juice, tea and dry toast. You don't have to eat it all but Hank wants you to eat a little bit." Bobby said, pointing to each thing. Jubilee nodded.

"Can I have the toast and the orange juice?" Jubilee asked.

"You didn't say _please_." Bobby sang. Jubilee glared at him.

"Bobby..." Jubilee warned, her hands lifting up. Bobby help up his hands in surrender.

"Whoa Jubes, I was just kidding...y'know? Trying to lighten the mood." Bobby smiled. Jubilee just took a bite of her toast and ignored Bobby.

"So, why didn't you go a movie with the others?" Jubilee asked, trying to be inconspicuous.

"I've already seen that one, 'sides, Hank needed a volunteer to stay home and take care of you" Bobby shrugged.

"So does that mean I can call you Nurse Bobby?" Jubilee smiled. Bobby frowned.

"No."

Jubilee laughed.

"Oh come on! You can be like that guy from _Meet the Fockers_!Jubilee laughed. Bobby scowled.

"Jubes, everyone thought that guy was gay!" Bobby cried, indignantly. Jubilee laughed.

"Nurse Bobby! Oh, Nurse Bobby!" Jubilee sang. Bobby glared at her.

"Jubilee I told you not to call me that!"

"I know but it's just too damn funny!"

Bobby's scowl deepened.

"No but seriously Bobby, I'm bored!" Jubilee whined.

"Hank said that you're not allowed out of your room...hmm,...AHA!" Bobby cried. Jubilee looked at him.

"What? What's your idea!" Jubilee cried.

"I'll be right back!" Bobby called, dashing out of the room. Jubilee huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Bobby returned soon after with a laptop under his arm and three dvd's.

"Umm, Bobby...isn't that Kitty's laptop?" Jubilee asked. Bobby nodded.

"Did you ask her if you can use it?" Jubilee asked. Bobby shook his head and plugged it into the wall.

"Bobby! She's going to kill us!" Jubilee cried.

"Nah! She won't. What Kitty doesn't know, can't hurt her," Bobby shook his head.

"That's what you said last time when, you borrowed her cd player and her text book!"

"Yeah but there are no hills around here and I'm not anywhere near a well. It'll be fine, Jubilee." Bobby assured her. Jubilee gave him a skeptical look.

"Now pick a movie." Bobby commanded.

"Hmm...Bobby?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have Moulin Rouge?"

Bobby blushed and mumbled something.

"What?"

"Nicole Kidman's hot?" He offered weakly. Jubilee raised his eyebrow at him.

"Okay! Okay! I like the movie! Happy?" Bobby scowled. Jubilee smirked.

"Very. Let's watch it," She said, handing him the disc.

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked, hesitating.

"Yeah. I like the movie too." Jubilee smiled. Bobby returned it and put the disc in, then pressed play.

"Jubilee move over."

"No."

"Come on. My achy breaky back!"

"Bobby Drake if you burst into song, I'm going to light your pants on fire!"

"I won't if you move over."

"...fine..."

"Hey Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad that you stayed home today."

"Me too, Jubilee, me too."

* * *

Bobby looked down at the sleeping form of his best friend and his girlfriend. Her head was resting on his shoulder and his arm was around her. Bobby smiled.

"I love you Jubes." He said, kissing her softly on the lips. Jubilee moved slightly but didn't wake.

**Author's Notes: Aww, how sweet! Somehow this scenario just seemed perfect for them. I love Meet the Fockers and I don't really like Moulin Rouge (which is weird, cause I love musicals) I just thought it would be funny if that was Bobby's favorite movie. LOL! Anyways, please review, no flames and I'll see you next chapter (hopefully) TTFN!**

**This is what happens afterward, Bobby and Jubilee get spooked by Kurt bamfing into the room, the laptop is on their knees, the jump and it goes flying out the window where it shatters in a million pieces and Kitty sees it all. Needless to say, that Bobby Drake destroys everything. Ok. I'm done.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: I know that there are a bunch of people out there who think that Kurt and Kitty should be together but, I like how Amanda loves Kurt even though he's a mutant. It shows that there's still hope in the world, for humans and mutants to live in peace and prosperity.Anyways, it's Amanda's birthday and Kurt wants to get her the perfect gift. **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't you people get it! I don't own X-Men Evolution! Leave me alone!**

"Are you looking for something, young man?" An elderly woman asked Kurt. The young mutant jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Ja, I'm looking for a gift for my girlfriend," Kurt replied. The woman smiled a pleasant smile and showed Kurt to a glass case. Inside were many different pieces of jewlery. The sparkled in the lights causing Kurt to squint his eyes.

"We have this lovely sapphire bracelet," The woman showed him a jeweled bracelet on a black velvet pillow. Kurt shook his head.

"She doesn't like all that fancy stuff, very down-to-earth." Kurt explained.

"This lovely charm bracelet is perfect for every girl," the woman said. A silver bracelet with tiny charms was resting in the palm of the saleswoman's hand. Kurt shook his head.

"I vant something...meaningful. That she'll treasure alvays." Kurt tried to convey his desires to the woman. She stopped. Biting her lip, she thought for a moment.

"How about a lovely locket? You can put a picture inside and we can inscribe any message you want." The woman showed Kurt to another display case. Kurt's eyes traveled over all the different types of lockets. He was about to give up when he saw the perfect locket. It was oval shaped and had a Celtic design on the cover, around the edge. It was gold and came with a matching chain.

Kurt's eyes lit up.

"That one! It's perfect!" He exclaimed, pointing to the locket. The saleswoman gave a hundred-watt smile and unlocked the display case.

"Good choice sir! It's one of our more popular pieces," the woman showed it to Kurt.

"How much is it?" Kurt asked. The woman looked at the tag.

" One hundred and fifty dollars. Cash or charge?" Kurt did a double-take.

"Vhat? Excuse me?" Kurt asked.

"One hundred and fifty dollars. Cash or charge?" The woman asked, patiently. Kurt gulped.

"Vell, you see...uh-I don't have that kind of money. Not on me." Kurt stammered. The woman gave him a look.

"Oh. That's too bad." She was about to put the locket back in it's case.

"Vait!" Kurt stopped her. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Please...this is very important, isn't there some type of payment plan, or something..." Kurt begged. The woman sighed.

"Fine. How about this? You come by tommorow evening at six and pay me then. They locket'll be inscribed and polished. How does that sound?" The woman asked.

"That's perfect!Thank youso much!" Kurt said, excitedly. The woman smiled.

"But von't you get fired?" Kurt asked, worriedly.

"Oh. That's very sweet of you but you don't have to worry. I won't get fired." The woman assured Kurt. He nodded.

"Now then, what do you want the locket to say?" The woman grabbed a notepad and a pencil. Kurt thought for a minute. He leaned over and whispered a message in the saleswoman's ear. She wrote everything down on the notepad.

"Alright then. I just need your signature," The woman said, pushing a piece of paper and a pen toward Kurt. He nodded and wrote his signature down.

"Thank you very much, Mr.Wagner." The woman said, glancing down at the signature.

"No, thank you. You're a life saver." Kurt said, leaving the store.

"Now don't forget. Tommorow evening at six!" The woman called after Kurt.

Kitty was sitting on her bed, reading a magazine. Her homework was scattered around the floor and her shoes were hapharzedly thrown. The only noise came from a boom-box, softly playing the latest Christina Aguilera song.

BAMF!

Kitty coughed and waved her hand trying to get rid of the smell of brimstone. Kurt was standing on her bed.

"KEETY! Help!" He cried. Kitty looked at him.

"Kurt! What did I tell you about 'bamfing' into my room?" Kitty yelled, angry.

"Don't?" Kurt offered. Kitty glared at him. Kurt gave Kitty the 'puppy-face', Kitty sighed.

"Okay, fuzzy...what do you want?" Kitty asked.

"I vanted to buy a present for Amanda's birthday. I saw the perfect locket but it's one hundred and fifty dollars!" Kurt cried.

"Okay, how much money do you have so far?" Kitty asked.

"Seventy-seven dollars," Kurt told her. Kitty pulled out a piece of paper and began jotting down numbers.

"That means you need seventy-three more dollars," Kitty said. Kurt's face fell.

"But vhere am I going to get seventy-three dollars!" Kurt asked the ceiling. Kitty jotted a few more numbers down.

"I have, like, thirty dollars...which means you only need, forty-three dollars more." Kitty said, handing him some bills. Kurt looked at Kitty, face aglow.

"Oh danke, Kitty! Danke!" He cried in gratitude, hugging Kitty. She laughed.

"I'm expecting an awesome gift for my birthday!" Kitty called as Kurt ran out of her room. Kitty laughed and picked up her cellphone.

"Hello? Piotr?" Kitty asked talking into the phone. She was blushing.

* * *

Kurt held a bucket in one of his hands, a sponge in his other hand and his tail was holding a rag. He looked at the filthy red convertible in front of him. Grimacing at the amount of dirt. 

"Okay Kurt, give it a good wash and then wax it," Scott said, throwing Kurt a bottle of car polish. Kurt nodded., rolling up his sleeves.

"And be gentle, not too much wax and rinse it _carefully_" Scott reminded him, walking out of the garage and leaving Kurt to his work.

Putting on a brave face, Kurt prepared to tackle the grime. Dunking his sponge in the bucket of soap suds. He gently glided it over the car's surface.

Ororo walked into the laundry room, a basket of dirty clothes under her arm. Kurt was already inside, his clothes were flecked with dirt and he was pouring laundry detergent into a measuring cup.

"Uh, Kurt? What are you doing?" Ororo asked. Kurt looked down, red in the face.

"Just some laundry..." he mumbled. He poured the detergent into the machine and shut the lid. Kurt turned the washing machine on. Ororo raised her eyebrow.

"Why are you doing laundry?" Ororo asked.

"Bobby's paying me to his laundry..." Kurt mumbled, looking at his feet.

"I see. What other chores are you doing?" Ororo asked.

"Cleaning Jubilee's room and making Ray a sandwich," Kurt mumbled. Ororo nodded.

"Alright then," Ororo turned to walk away.

"Oh and Kurt?" Ororo questioned.

"Ja?"

"How much detergent did you put in there?"

Kurt gave Ororo a confused look.

"Vhy?" He asked. Ororo pointed to the machine. It was shaking violently and bubbles were pouring out. Kurt turned it off and Ororo helped him cleaning up.

Ororo walked into the Danger Room control centre, Logan was there fiddling with the controls.

"Hey 'Ro," Logan said, not looking up from the screen. Ororo stood behind Logan.

"Hello Logan. What are you doing?" Ororo asked.

"Nothing," the Canadian responded.

"You missed a spot Elf," Logan said, gruffly into the microphone. Ororo gave a questioning look and look down from the Control Room. Kurt was mopping the Danger Room floor.

"Logan!" Ororo said, sharply.

"What? It's good for him, it builds character," Logan said. Ororo gave him a stern look.

"Elf, you can go," Logan sighed, speaking into the micrphone.

"But vhat about my payment!" Kurt yelled. Logan sighed.

"I'll still pay you, just get up here!" Logan yelled. Kurt flinched and nodded. Ororo smiled in approval. Kurt 'bamfed' into the Control Room.

"Here ya go, Elf. Five dollars," Logan said, handing over a five-dollar bill.

"But, you promised me ten," Kurt said, indignantly.

"Ya only did half a job, so you only get half the pay,"

"Logan..." Ororo warned. Logan sighed in exasperation and handed over another five-dollar bill. Kurt smiled and teleported out of the room. Ororo gave Logan a dissaproving look before she walked out of the room. Logan grunted.

* * *

"I hope you like it Amanda. Happy Birthday," Kurt said shyly, handing over a nicely wrapped gift. Amanda squealed and unwrapped the gift. 

"Oh Kurt," she breathed, lifting out the locket. Kurt smiled, shyly.

"Read the back," Kurt instructed. Amanda turned it over, in caligraphy it said:

_**To: Amanda**_

_**Happy Birthday**_

_**Love, Kurt **_

"Kurt, it's perfect!" Amanda said, hugging her boyfriend.

"I'm glad you like it," Kurt grinned.

"You're the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for," Amanda pulled Kurt down to her height and kissed him firmly on the lips.

**Don't worry if you hang in there, there will be ROMY! I promise you that! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: I was really stumped for what to do about this couple. Luckily my friends gave me some great ideas, thanks so much (you know who you are) I really didn't know how I would put a cutesy-scene with Amara and Roberto. I know Roberto is a ladies man and Amara is a princess (kinda acts like Kitty) So this just seemed the best choice. So, Amara is in class and is daydreaming about Roberto in a too-cute way! I'm actually rushing through this pretty fast! It usually takes me a year to even do a few chapters but I've done six! Congrats to me! Yeah this is a ramble...thanks...bye...**

**Special Thanks to my BF Hoshi-Babe (She gave me the idea!) YOU ROCK!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN X-MEN EVOLUTION! bursts into tears**

'Stupid assignment! Stupid geography!' Amara thought angrily, glancing at the clock. It was a beautiful day outside and Amara was stuck inside, in her Geography class. The clock ticked, only making Amara more annoyed. Geography class still had a half-hour left before it ended. The teacher was droning on and on about migration and borders but Amara wasn't paying attention.

Glancing around, she saw that she wasn't the only one. Several students were asleep while three were reading a novel or doodling in their notebooks. In fact, only two people were actually paying attention. Melinda Storley and Brenna Clarke, biggest suck-ups in the ninth grade. Amara rolled her eyes.

Biting on the end of her pen, Amara nodded off.

_ - Amara's Dream - _

_Amara was gazing at her reflection in the lake. Ripples danced across the water. Amara's head was adorned with a crown of delicate flowers. It hung loosely down her back and the wind played with her long, dark locks. _

_"I wonder, why does the wind seem to say my darling's name?" Amara questioned. A small, furry little rabbit tentatively approached Amara. The girl giggled and stroked it's snow white fur._

_"I wonder, why do I sigh at his picture?" Amara asked the rabbit._

_"Is there magic in these waters?"_

_"Will my true love ever show?"_

_Amara wiped the dirt off of her gown. Curious, she heard the sound of distant hooves. Smiling when Roberto stopped in front of her on a white steed. Gallantly dressed like royalty. _

_"My Lady," he said, kissing Amara's hand. She blushed. Roberto smiled and gently lifted her a top of his horse. He held her waist, to keep her from falling and they rode away. _

_ - Real World - _

"Ms. Aquila! Ms. Aquila!" A shrill voice woke Amara. She blushed when she saw everyone was looking at her.

"There will be NO sleeping in my class!" The teacher's voice was like nails on a chalkboard. Amara winced and nodded. Everyone was laughing at her. The teacher turned around and resumed her lecture.

'Ugh, I hate this woman! She doesn't know anything and her voice is damaging to her pupils ears! Do they not know how horrible and cruel she is?' Amara thought, she drew tiny hearts on her notebook so the teacher would think she was writing down notes. She drew a heart and wrote her name with Roberto's last name.

'Wait! What! Why am I thinking of Roberto?' Amara mused, looking over at him. He was across the room from her and he was dozing off in his chair. Amara stared at him, memorizing his face, his body. She blushed when she thought about his body.

'But he is cute. He has admirable qualities and he's decent. I very much like him.' Amara turned even more red.

Gazing exhaustedly out the window, Amara let her mind wander.

_ - Amara's Day Dream - _

_"I'll never leave you Amara,"Roberto promises touching his forehead against Amara's. _

_"No Roberto, if my father finds you here he'll kill you! I couldn't bear it if you died..."_

_"I'm not afraid of dying."_

_"Please, if you love me...go."_

_"I'll come back Amara, I promise you that."_

_"Please, Roberto, just go."_

_"I love you Amara."_

_"I love you, Roberto." They share a passionate kiss and Roberto climbs out of the window._

_ - Real World - _

Amara was awakened from her daydream by the final bell, signaling the end of class and the end of the school day. Quickly gathering her books she walked out the classroom. Smiling to herself Amara saw Roberto walk out the classroom ahead of her.

"Roberto! Please wait up!" Amara called, running after him.

**That's it, I like the way it ended. This is a good cliff-hanger because it's so predictable as to what happens next. If you don't know then I'll tell you, Amara and Roberto have a small conversation and Amara asks Roberto out on a date. Yada, yada, blah, blah etc. **

**R&R (Thank you!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Umm, Rahne is very tomboyish and Sam is a guy. Oh who am I kidding! I know nothing about Sam or Rahne, the series didn't delve into any of the New Recruits's characters! I'll just try to make it as life-like and as close to the characters as possible. Forgive me if there's mistakes and then tell me so I can remember for the future.**

**DISCALIMER: Again, (this is getting boring) I don't own X-Men: Evolution**

Rahne padded into the family room with her socked feet. Wearing a baggy sweatshirt and baggy sweatpants, she darted around the corner and dashed over to the couch. She was being very careful, the mansion was quiet. Too quiet. She halted at every noise, seeing that there was indeed no one around, she sighed contentedly and relaxed into the couch. She was about to turn on the television when a shriek stopped her.

Amara, Jean, Kitty, Jubilee, Tabitha and Rogue entered the living room, disturbing the silence. Tabitha launched herself into the air and landed beside Rahne on the couch. All the rest of the girls scattered themselves around the couch except for Kitty.

"Rogue, come on!" Kitty screeched pulling Rogue. The two-toned was clawing onto the doorway and wouldn't let go.

"No! Ah don't wanna have ah cheer-up-chat or ah stitch-n'-bitch! Ah wanna be left alone!" Rogue screamed. Kitty huffed and tugged with even more force.

"Rogue! This is for your own good! We laugh, eat junk food and help you feel, like,less awful! It works!" Kitty argued. Rogue yelled. Kitty huffed and tickled the Southern's sides. Rogue laughed and dropped to the floor, Kitty continued the merciless tickling.

"I'll only stop tickling you, if you, like, promise to spend the whole day with us!" Kitty explained. Rogue shook her head. Kitty began the tickle war again.

"Okay...o-o-kay! Ah give! Ah give!" Rogue shrieked with laughter. Kitty stopped tickling her friend and dragged her over to the couch where Rogue was forced to sit between Rahne and Tabitha. She squirmed slightly away from them and they saw this and out of compassion moved a little farther away from her. Rogue gave a very, very, very, tiny small of gratitude.

"Wot's going on?" Rahne whispered to Tabitha. The blonde looked to Rogue and then to Kitty.

"Rogue's boy-toy flew away home for a bit so we, her girls, are cheering her up till they are reunited once again," Tabitha explained. Rahne nodded.

"Tabby are you and Pietro going to that new club?" Amara asked. Tabitha scrunched up her face in disgust.

"Yeah right, like I could ever get Pie-Pie to dance!" Tabby scoffed. The girls excluding Rogue, giggled.

"Pie-Pie?" Kitty said. Tabitha grinned.

"I have a nickname and now he has a nickname," Tabitha grinned, plopping a sour gumball in her mouth.

"Yes but your nickname doesn't sound like it belongs to a baby," Amara pointed out.

"Nope, my nickname just sounds more like a cat," Tabby said in disgust.

"Hey!" Kitty yelled, taking offense.

"Ooops," Tabitha giggled, "sorry Kit." The rest of the girls laughed.

"What about you and Roberto, Mara? Done the down and dirty yet?" Tabitha asked, wagging her eyebrows suggestively. Amara blushed a crimson red.

"Tabby! Do you ever think about anything but sex?" The Novan Roman princess admonished her friend, still blushing madly.

"Hmm let me think, nope." The blonde answered. Sending the girls into another round of giggles.

"Besides, Kitty's the one with the new boyfriend!" Amara blurted out. Everyone gasped.

"Amara!" Kitty gasped. Amara slapped her hands over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry! It's just escaped!" Amara apoligised.

"You ditched Lance!" Tabitha screeched.

"I bet her new boyfriend is super preppy and some rich boy," Jean winked at Kitty.

"Piotr isn't like that!" Kitty yelled.

"Piotr?" They all gasped.

"You mean Colossus?"

"The metal dude?"

"Isn't he one of Magneto's Alcolytes?"

"What is it with you and dating the enemy?"

"Kitty! He's your enemy, you can't date your enemy!"

"But, like, Lance was my enemy and I still dated him!"

"Yeah and look how that ended!"

"Well Ah think he's good for her," Rogue interupted them. They all looked at the Southern gal.

"Ah'm dating Remy, he's tha enemy and he's tha greatest thang that's evah happened ta meh! Not everythang is all black and white," Rogue informed them. The girls apoligised to Kitty. She mouthed a thank you to Rogue, who just smiled in response.

"What about you Red? How's Scotty boy?" Jubilee asked, everyone turned to Jean.

"Uh, uh...How's Bobby?" Jean asked, avoiding the question. Jean and Jubilee both blushed a deep red.

"What about Rahne?" Jubilee asked.

"Yeah, what about Rahne?" Jean countered.

"Wot about me?" The wolf girl asked.

"We all know you have the hots for Sam," Kitty pointed out.

"Wot? Sam's my best friend!" Rahne argued.

"Me and Bobby are best friends and we're dating," Jubilee reminded her.

"AHA!" Tabitha yelled, triumphant.

"Girls, write this down, Jubilee admitted that she and Bobby are a couple!" Tabitha instructed. The girls turned all their attention to Jubilee, completely forgetting about Rahne.

"If Ah were ya, Ah would escape while they're too busay ta notice," Rogue advised Rahne, whispering in the Scottish girl's ear. Rahne nodded.

"Wot about ye?" She asked.

"They provide ah good distraction, just don't tell anybody" Rogue said, winking. Rahne nodded and made a mad dash for the door. She jumped into her shoes and ran outside to the basketball court. Picking up the orange ball, she practiced shooting and dribbling.

Sam had just escaped from his friends, they were teasing him about Rahne. It's not that he didn't like the Scottish girl, in fact he liked her a lot. She was funny, she smiled a lot. She was very down-to-earth, the kinda girl a Southern boy like him needed. He wanted to take her down south, to meet his family, his mother would like her. His sister would just be happy that she had someone to play with. And if his daddy had met her, God rest his soul, he would love her just as much as Sam does.

Of course, he'd have to become her boyfriend before that happened, his mother had taught him that way after all.

Sam heard the pounding noises of a ball bouncing. The sky was becoming dark and stars began to pop up in small clusters. He looked at his watch, it was just before dinner time and a beautiful, slightly chilly summer night. Putting his hands in his pockets, he went to go play basketball with whoever was already playing on the court.

What he saw took his breath away, Rahne was dribbling the ball and shooting every once in awhile. Her hair was blowing in the breeze, making her look even sexier. Even in baggy clothes, he could still see the outline of her tomboyish figure, she was gorgeous. She looked best in down-to-earth clothing but Sam bet that he would look even better in a forest green gown, with her hair all done up. Long, chandelier earrings and a matching pendant.

"Sam? Wot're you doing over there?" Rahne called, tugging on her sweatshirt.

"Just wonderin' if Ah could join in ya lil' game. 'Less you don't want mah company," Sam put his hands in his pockets.

"Sure, I'll play ye," Rahne passed the ball over to Sam. Who caught it and began to move his way toward the net, he shot and he scored. Rahne grabbed the ball and mimicked his movements. Sam feinted to the left, then moved around Rahne towards the hoop. Rahne fell, grabbing onto Sam and taking him down with her. Sam was laying on top of Rahne, Rahne was breathing heavily and her heart was beating so hard, she felt it would burst out of her chest. Sam was blushing furiously and Rahne could feel the heat rise in her cheeks. He leaned down, his face milimetres from her own. He leaned down and kissed her, Rahne closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her even closer to him. Rahne's face pulled away from Sam's and Sam reluctantly rolled off of her. Rahne scrambled to stand, she was still blushing and even Sam had a faint pink tint to his own cheeks.

"Listen Rahne, ah'm sorry for kissing ya, it wa- actually ah'm not sorry. Ah've wanted to kiss ya for a long while now," Sam admitted. Rahne blushed even more.

"Ah guess ah betta go 'fore ah make a bigger fool o' myself," Sam began to walk away.

"Wait!" Rahne called, grabbing Sam's arm. He turned to face her.

"Sam, aye've wanted to kiss ye too. I was afraid that if aye did ye would get freaked out and not want to be my friend anymore. Aye'm sorry, aye didn't just tell ye how aye feel." Rahne apoligised.

"Meh too," Sam told her. He leaned down and gave her a butterfly kiss on her lips. They pulled away blushing, Sam reached his hand for Rahne's and she placed her hand in Sam's. Thye walked back into the mansion, the blush still evident on their cheeks.

**I did this Rahne and Sam scene because I'm practicing my kissing scenes, I don't like the way I write them. If you could give me some pointers and some constructive criticism, I would be eternally grateful. I feel like it seems like a jumped a few steps and doesn't seem as realistic as some of the things I've read. Give me some pointers in a review. Thanks and see you next chapter (hopefully)!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**This is the last chapter of Hello and Goodbye and to all you ROMY fans out there, this is the chapter you've been waiting for. It's been a good run and I'm sorry it took so long for me to finish. Thanks to all the fans!**_

_**This chapter will be shorter than the rest because I want to get the last chapter out to all my fans and I have a mild case of writers block.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men Evolution**_

For as long as she could remember Rogue had hated the morning. When she was a little girl she would hide underneath the covers until mid-afternoon or until her mother came to drag her out of bed.

Her mother. A beautiful brown-haired woman, Rogue hardly ever got to see her. The woman had a job that kept her away from home. Rogue was taken care of by her mother's friend a woman named Irene Adler. Of course when Rogue grew older she realized that her mother was actually Mystique in disguise and Irene was her lover.

But there was no happy ending for this gothic teenager. Rogue had spent most of her life in Caldecott Country, Mississippi covered from head to toe because of a 'skin condition.' She caked on layers of makeup so that people would just leave her alone. But one boy wouldn't, he was constantly talking to Rogue –for some weird and unexplainable reason-Cody was the poster boy for America, tall, good looking and a football star. He would talk to her and ask to hang out. Rogue was always downright rude to him, never giving him the time of day. That is until he asked her to dance, the feeling of his hand on her hips sent icy shivers down Rogue's back. She was falling for him.

But tragedy had to strike at that very moment because Rogue's mutation manifested at the very moment that Cody was kissing her. She never found out what happened to Cody because that very night she was sent away to a place where they would keep her safe.

What a load of bull.

Rogue was never safe unless she was in his arms. He- was Remy LeBeau- Prince of Thieves, Charmer of Charms, King of Hearts and the love of her life. Yes, the lonely goth had fallen for the ladies man. Ironic, huh?

She sat at the window seat in the library. Her feet tucked underneath her as she traced the raindrops on the window with her gloved finger. It was late afternoon and the rain had kept all of Xavier's students inside. Rogue's eyes were focused on her finger gliding across the glass but out of the corner of her eye she saw a dark figure in the rain. Rogue's eyes narrowed as she tried to get a look at the figure's face. Her eyes widened and she dashed out of the library.

Rogue ran through the hallways and down the stairs, rushing through the front door. The rain pounded against her but she didn't feel it. Her heart was swelling as she neared him. He was soaked to the bone but the same cocky grin rested on his face. Rogue ran faster and he caught her in his arms. He smiled lovingly at her as he stared into her startling green eyes. His red-on-black eyes were filled with love for her only and she found herself getting lost in them. Rogue threw her head back as he spun her around. Setting her gently down on her feet but not releasing her from his arms, Remy smiled at and Rogue felt her eyes well up with tears. No words were spoken but they weren't needed. Their eyes told their stories and showed each other their love. Rogue buried her face in Remy's chest and he held her tight not wanting to let her go. And just like that, fate had brought the two lovers together again.

_**Goodbye for now! Thank you for sticking with this story and I hope you enjoyed it! I'll miss you all!**_


End file.
